The Captain and the Doctor
by Schneewittchen-Aschenputtel
Summary: It was his turn to chase her. She didn't want to be caught because she has yet to prove herself to his Otou-san.


**The Captain and the Doctor**

* * *

She straightened out her long layered cut red hair, adjusted her red rimmed glasses in front of the spacious mirror of the army's bathroom before smiling to herself. Her army green uniform hugged her slender in right places and she couldn't help but feel even more beautiful.

"Oi, Karin. Hurry up! The Captain called." She gave an affirmative nod to the bleached haired Sergeant before following in suit. _Oh, yes the Captain_. She thought dreamily as she imagined the tall, mysterious Captain training them today at the shooting range. _The only reason I survived every day is for that man._

Years in the academy, she did her best to catch up with her _senpai_ who excelled in _everything_ the Academy demands. He was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, the _drop-dead_ gorgeous human being Karin ever set her eyes upon. A genius, hot, and everything male specimen. There seems to be a problem though, he never _ever_ looked at her romantically or anything related to it. Which made Karin bitter inside.

When they arrived at the shooting range, the cadets handed them their respective rifles and Captain Uchiha ordered them to stay to their post at least 30 feet from the targets made of wood, resembling human body that each had target ranges.

When they positioned themselves, Uchiha Sasuke's lieutenant, Karin's loudmouthed blonde of a cousin, Namikaze Naruto began shouting the orders.

"Position!" In return, they put the rifles ready on their arms, while peeking through the scope to get a good view of the targets feet away from them.

"Fire at will, one step at a time!" As if on cue they did. Slow alternating of the right and left foot as if walking on a thin line, they approached. Deafening sounds of the release of bullets fired through the air. And then Karin saw him in his tall glory. His body not bulky nor scrawny. He was slim but toned. Unlike her blonde cousin, his best friend (which made everyone wondered how the hell they got close) was a bit bulky and tan.

Karin approached more and today was her lucky day because just so happens that the man she's been thinking for a while now was just near her lane. Just a bit more and she could see his beautiful face again. So a few steps here and there and fire and fire, he's just an arm away. She blushed furiously when he turned to glance at her. Yes, Karin Uzumaki will make Uchiha Sasuke fall for her. Almost all men in the army desired her, wanted her but Uchiha Sasuke is special. He had shown no interest to any female in the army! She'll change it, she'll make sure of that. She grinned to herself in her new found determination.

But before they could finish the training, a cadet, Konohamaru Sarutobi ran to the duo who were training them. And because Karin was near to them, she picked some words.

"Haruno-san returned… waiting….three-P.M…." and she didn't miss the way her hot-bod of a Captain's eyes widened and took of his cap to reveal his midnight locks that looked soft (Karin wanted to run her fingers through it). Her stunning Captain ran and left the trainees to his lieutenant.

 _Who the fuck is Haruno-san?_ She thought to herself with her teeth gritted nonetheless she thought maybe it was a friend or a higher up.

It was the lieutenant who stopped them, "Halt! Training dismissed." The blonde left in a hurry, leaving them confused with their thoughts.

"Ugh! At least we get to rest!" Suigetsu, the bleached hair trainee said in glee. He turned to ask them, she and Juugo the soft spoken big guy for a lunch.

* * *

Call it coincidence but Karin saw Naruto and her Captain eating lunch. But that's not all, they were with a girl. Yes, she described her as _girl_ because her hair is _pink_ and she looked smaller than her, Karin, a _woman_. The pink haired girl looked like a child wearing a military uniform with a red cross band on her left arm.

 _A doctor huh… or a nurse._ She thought wickedly. She observed them from the corner of her deep scarlet eyes. She fell in line with the other soldiers with a steel tray in her hands as she patiently waited for her cue.

"Wonder who that pretty chic?" She heard Suigetsu asked her when they reached a vacant table. She shrugged her shoulders and sat next to Juugo, across from Suigetsu.

"She's Dr. Haruno Sakura." Her attention turned to the orange-haired man, Juggo and faintly wondered how he gathered that information. I mean, it's not like a doctor to be stationed here. She chewed her food slowly and anticipated what he was about to say, "An army doctor, she rarely goes home in Japan."

"Too bad, one hot chic like that shouldn't be in a battlefield." Suigetsu sighed and her scarlet eyes narrowed. _Of course, she looks weak._ She made no reply to the guy but then turn her head to the trio across the cafeteria.

She wished she should've not.

Because right then and there, they were taking a group photo using a silver iPhone 5 and the pink haired _girl_ had the guts to place her arms around the two men and her right cheek pressing against her Captain and her left against the right cheek of her cousin. Her glared increased ten-fold. _How dare she._ She became more infuriated when Sasuke made no move to shove her off but his usual unexpressive eyes shown something- a spark or some sort. Karin couldn't believe this.

She ignored the calls of her teammates when she left the cafeteria alone.

* * *

It was night fall when the red haired decided to get a soda from the vending machine. She wore a gray tank top and pajamas while her long wild red hair tied into a bun. She believed she looked sexy and appealing. Part of her hope to see _Captain_ tonight. Just a rendezvous at night made her blush.

She walked down the hall, straight then taking a sharp left then straight ahead but before she could take another sharp right, she heard familiar voices. Karin decided to hide against the wall as she decided to eavesdrop. (Not that she wanted to, she insists.)

"You're going to leave again?" She knew this was her Captain based on the silk husky voice and smooth as red wine she ever tasted.

"I'm a doctor." A pause then a sigh. "I want to save lives. You _should_ know that." Karin decided to peek a little. Her _gorgeous_ Captain and the pink haired _kid_ were in front of the vending machine. Her Captain's left hand against the wall, trapping the pinkette while his right one placed in his pocket. Straight out ofa television, Karin sneered at that thought.

"I don't want to lose you. You _should_ know that." Karin would've melted right then and there but the words were not for her, it was for the pink-haired _girl_. She hated her guts more than ever.

"You can't save all lives, Saku-"

"I can't save _all_ , yes, I know that. Everyone is saying that. But I save whoever I can!" her voice raised desperately, "It's my duty. I'm going to Busan first then -"

"Then what about me, huh?" She never seen this side of her aloof, stoic Captain. He clicked his tongue. "Did you ever think about me?"

"I think of you every single day, you remind me of every soldier I heal every day! If I can't save them, how can I suppose to save you or Naruto!" She was crying now, "I love you so much it hurts!"

"You're doing this to avoid me aren't you?" His voice was low and sad.

"Your father…" The pinkette croaked before swallowing.

"That's why I think we should elope!" He then turned to hug the crying pinkette.

Karin felt her heart sunk to the bottom of her feet before hearing it shatter into a million pieces. She can't hear anything anymore and as if her feet has a mind of its own proceeded to ran away.

* * *

A new story, yes. It's been on my mind for a while. This is going to be a short one I think.

I'm back, semester just ended. Please Follow, Favorite and Review, let me know what you think. :)

signed,

Schneewittchen.


End file.
